tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Phineasnferb Channel Sing-Along Show! Act 2
Kaitlin from ''The Kaitlin Chronicles'' and Ellie from ''The Adventures of Ellie'' host the second installment of The Phineasnferb Channel Sing-Along Show. Episode Summary Kaitlin and Ellie welcome everyone back to The Phineasnferb Channel Sing-Along Show, where they are thrilled to be having a second sing-along show. Ellie absolutely loves singing, so she hopes this is going to be a lot of fun. Kaitlin says that it is a lot of fun and that they get to sing some amazing songs. Kaitlin goes ahead and introduces the first song. After a few songs, Owen from Total Drama Island ''comes onto the stage and asks to play one of his favorite songs from ''Total Drama World Tour. Kaitlin allows it, and Owen can't wait to sing to it again. After that song, Owen leaves and Kaitlin lets the audience know about a contest that is being held for a very special someone to appear in a future episode of The Kaitlin Chronicles. Everyone is excited, and the way to enter is to create a Kaitlin themed animation, and the best one wins. After that, Ellie introduces the next song. After a few more songs, Dwight from The Office ''comes on stage and says that this show is far from perfection and that it needs a Dwight makeover. Kaitlin thinks that's unnecessary. But all of a sudden, Albert comes on stage and shoots Dwight off the stage with lasers. Kaitlin is angry to see Albert, and Albert is here to take over the show. Albert gets away with playing a few evil songs. After Albert's songs, Kaitlin transforms into Super Kaitlin, and calls up some of the other heroes as well. Super Hero Shannon, LarryBoy, Stan, Stewie, The Beak, Rick, Morty, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario, Luigi, and Zorn all show up to take down Albert. With the power of many heroes, Albert is easily defeated. Ellie is impressed, and also wonders if they have time for a couple more songs. After the last of the songs, Kaitlin and Ellie sign off. That's when Buford tries to make an appearance again. He's happy he's finally on the camera, but then the studio lights turn off again. Buford really hopes there's a third sing-along show now. Songs # "The Teamwork Song" from [[The Kaitlin Chronicles|''The Kaitlin Chronicles]] # "New Semester, New Me" from ''Austin Misadventures: After High School'' # "The Campfire Song Song" from SpongeBob Squarepants # "It's My World and We're All Living In It" from Milo Murphy's Law # "Sushi Surprise" from ''Soccer Stars'' # "We Built Gwen's Face" from Total Drama World Tour # "Song of the Cebu" from VeggieTales # "A Fast Food Miracle" from ''Burger Bash'' # "Theme Song" from South Park # "One Heck Of A Ride" from ''The Kaitlin Movie'' # "Tinder Makes You Gross" from Family Guy # "Ain't Got Rhythm" from Phineas and Ferb # "We're Vikings" from VeggieTales # "The Shape Shifting Device" from ''The Kaitlin Chronicles'' # "Evil For Extra Credit" from Phineas and Ferb # "This Does Not Look Good" from ''From Emma's Perspective'' # "Christmas Time Is Killing Us" from Family Guy # "F.U.N. Song" from SpongeBob Squarepants # "Marching Band Blues" from ''The Adventures of Ellie'' # "How Far I'll Go" from Moana Production Information * Each character from the animated cartoons use their own animation * This special has 2 less songs than the original special Trivia * Scenes from shows can be seen on the wall again. These include: ** "Patriot Games" from Family Guy ** "Krabby Land" from SpongeBob Squarepants ** "Rollercoaster" from Phineas and Ferb ** "Just Use Your Imagination" from ''The Kaitlin Chronicles'' ** "Toasted" from The Middle ** "Super Size This" from ''Burger Bash'' ** "Kaitlin I Always Right" from ''Life in the Big House'' ** "The Hurt Soccer" from Bob's Burgers ** "Welcome to the Island" from ''Kaitlin's Elimination Island'' ** "The Sushi Market" from ''Soccer Stars'' ** "Going the Extra Milo" from Milo Murphy's Law ** "Lotto" from The Office ** "Groundhog Day" from Superstore ** "Lake Day" from ''Austin Misadventures: After High School'' ** "Fort Collins" from South Park ** "Pickle Rick" from Rick and Morty ** "Oh Ellie, Where Art Thou?" from ''The Adventures of Ellie'' ** "Eggman: The Video Game" from Sonic Boom ** "Madame Blueberry" from VeggieTales ** "Mall of Duty" from The Loud House ** "Brunch of Disgustingness" from Total Drama Island ** "Princess Toadstool for President" from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 ** "Return to Orange County" from Son of Zorn ** "Emma's World" from ''From Emma's Perspective'' ** "3:10 To Crazy Town" from Total Drama Action * A portion of "Rumor Weed Introduction" from ''VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed ''can be heard when all the superheroes show up Category:The Phineasnferb Channel